critter_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Prairie Dogs
Prairie dogs, the squeakiest, the most mineral-needing, the most luscious fur-coated, critter. 'PRAIRIE DOGS!!!' You actually spelled that right. They are prairie dogs. Enough said. But for the sticklers out there, prairie dogs are small units that swarm rather easily and at late game are unstoppable. They get 26 health, can have many units attacking the same enemy at once, and heal and buff each other. The downside? Early game to middle game they are the weakest unit. They require approximately 209 minerals before they are unstoppable, and if they are found too early, they will not survive. There are technically two types of prairie dog units, the Pioneer dog, and the everything else dog. The Pioneer dog is a Prarie dog spawned when your main base is destroyed. It is a large health slow moving unit that for 10 minerals can make a new base. This unit helps Prairie dogs not be spawn killed as easily. The other unit starts at 9 health and missing an ability, "Morale!". You start the game with a main base and the placement for three more buildings, 6 prairie dogs, and 4 minerals. (btw Robin if/when you read this, you really need to make it so that you start with an extra ten minerals and it spawns the Pioneer Dog so that you can choose where to build your base and it doesn't get spawned in a game ruining spot) You usually want to spawn in a place that is not typically traveled into, has a single ramp, and is close to at least one mineral tower. After you build your buildings, you typically need to send your prairie dogs out to get mineral towers. A Prairie Dog base requires 3 ant farms to become self sufficient, and 2 pieces of meat to make an ant farm spawn. You can have a maximum of 13 buildings, 10 if which you have to buy through through the main base at a cost of 10 minerals each (totaling 100 minerals spent just on getting the spots for the buildings). After you buy your building spots, you have a choice of 4 different buildings, the research lab, the dens, the ant farms, and the guard burrows. Guard burrows cost a single mineral, and spawns 4 prairie dogs around it and has an ability to spawn A.I. controlled defenders for a minute that when the time runs out or are killed give meat, unlike the scouts. The scouts are what the guard burrow produces at full energy. They are fully computer controlled units that run around chasing rabbits, and... well...Scouting! The research lab is made for 1 mineral, and is where you buy upgrades for your units, namely the six health upgrades, each at 10 minerals and 20 energy, and the ability "Morale!" at 12 minerals and 35 energy. The ant farms are made for 2 minerals each, and upon reaching full energy spawn a nuetral ant(small passive zergling) that when killed gices the killing unit 30 energy. Lastly, are dens which are built for 5 minerals each and you can have a maximum of six. These are how you produce more prarie dogs, as at full energy another prarie dog spawns. (work in progress, anyone else please feel free to continue! -Argon) Travia - Prairie dogs do actually not eat any meat in real-life and are pure herbivores.